


刘沉香劈山救母始末

by Braisedcrab



Category: Bǎo Lián Dēng | Lotus Lantern, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个坑仙向的，刘沉香劈山救母故事缘起、经历以及结局。其实是关于二郎真君和孙大圣如何合谋调教沉香救母的故事。</p><p>因为喜欢《八仙得道传》里杨二郎妹子的称号元真夫人，所以在这里称为元真夫人。文风很诡异，慎！</p>
            </blockquote>





	刘沉香劈山救母始末

　　俗语有云，千里姻缘一线牵。  
　　  
　　又云，十年修得同船渡，百年修得共枕眠。露水夫妻，也是前缘分定。  
　　  
　　世间一切姻缘掌握于月老之手。他手中有一册子，上尽是诸界男女婚配之事。管他是仙是凡，是人是鬼，不管是三生有缘抑或是露水夫妻，亦不管是良缘孽缘，只需是男女婚配，皆一一记录。当姻缘来时使红线牵扯，两人便好事得成。曾有人问月老：婚配以何为据？答曰：天数。  
　　  
　　话说玉帝妹子云华仙子思凡与杨君婚配，育有一男一女。玉帝震怒，将自家妹子压于桃山之下。待一十八年后，灾愆满足，云华之子杨二郎劈开桃山救母。此后云华仙子回归仙班，杨二郎敕封昭惠灵显王二郎，其妹封元真夫人，即如今人称华岳圣母是也。  
　　  
　　元真夫人一直独自修持，至汉朝年间被玉帝赐予宝莲灯，派遣下界，护佑华山一方水土。自下界以来，夫人兢兢业业，从未懈怠。华山民众感念娘娘恩典，自发修建庙宇金身，时时供奉，香火鼎盛。只是日子尚短，名声未出华山。  
　　  
　　这一日，夫人受闺中好友太真夫人之邀至钱塘江观潮，归来忽见粉壁上提了几句歪诗，言欲与自己行那云雨之事，最末署名刘彦昌，不由勃然大怒。夫人掐指一算，方知事情缘由。  
　　  
　　原来山西有一书生刘玺，字彦昌。因科举将近，他与家中告别，独自赴京赶考。诸位看官，兴许你们会奇怪，汉朝何来科举？然而《西游记》王莽年间至贞观十三年也不过五百年，我唐朝太宗皇帝更是活至贞观三十三年，汉朝有科举又有甚奇怪？  
　　  
　　且说那刘彦昌自离家中，日夜兼程，这一日到了华山地界。刘彦昌本有心继续赶路，但自入华山地界后大雨不歇，他也只得入路边庙宇躲避。此庙自是圣母庙。  
　　  
　　说起也巧，庙祝此时恰好有急事离去，那刘彦昌便独自在庙中转悠。但见这庙里香火缭绕，中央安坐着的也不是那佛陀天尊，而是一名陌生美貌女子。刘彦昌心旌神摇，学那商纣王之事，在粉壁上题淫诗一首。题毕，风雨停歇，他便继续上路。  
　　  
　　元真夫人怒极反笑，“即便是普通凡间女子，又岂能遭此侮辱！”即命左右护卫神兵将那刘彦昌捉拿归来，欲私自施与惩戒，只是思及天律，只得作罢。此时夫人正欲上天启奏此事，一婢女近前道，“夫人，月下老人来了。”  
　　  
　　夫人疑惑顿生。月下老人乃月宫所属，掌管的又是姻缘，与她有何干系？当下整容登座，命月下老人觐见。只见那月下老人入内笑道，“恭喜夫人，贺喜夫人。此正是三生有缘，你的姻缘到了。”  
　　  
　　夫人又惊又怒，“月老此意何解？自世界分四大部洲，人神分居之后，若在得正果前未曾婚配，便不得与他人结合。我不曾婚配，如今乃太乙天仙，又敕封夫人一职，庇佑一方，何来姻缘？”  
　　  
　　月老笑道，“夫人可还记得你父杨君所许那桩姻缘？”  
　　  
　　夫人沉默不语。原来当年云华仙子怀有元真夫人之时，杨父曾与友人约定，“若为女儿便嫁入你家，与你儿结为夫妻。”只是后来杨君为玉帝所杀，云华仙子又囚于桃山之下，此婚事便从此作罢。  
　　  
　　夫人道，“我自记得。”  
　　  
　　月老道，“那位公子当日对夫人痴心一片，不忘诺言，曾言不知杨家妹子长成后该是何等美人，若夫人仍在世，定娶你为妻。虽日后娇妻美妾，儿孙满堂，临终时亦未曾忘却夫人。此情感动天地，遂许他来世与夫人结为恩爱夫妻。这刘彦昌便是他的转世。”  
　　  
　　“荒唐！”夫人喝道。“这是甚么痴心！我与他不过小时见过一面，他不过一黄口小儿，我也不过五岁，何来情爱？况且我杨家破落后，他自行与我解除婚约，又何来诺言？我又什么时候应承下嫁于他？我母亲可曾答应？我阿兄又可曾答应？即便他爱我，我又何曾爱他？若只须他爱我，我便要下嫁，我又要许配这许多男子耶？况这是何等淫邪之徒，我岂可下嫁于他！”  
　　  
　　月老却也不慌忙，取出姻缘册道，“夫人切莫着急，你们姻缘早已记于册上。”  
　　  
　　夫人命婢女取过册子细看，上果有刘彦昌与元真夫人于某年某月某日成婚，有一宿之缘云云。两人名字之间自有一根红线牵引。此乃天意，已无可更改也。  
　　  
　　月老笑道，“夫人，老夫未曾欺瞒于你罢？”  
　　  
　　夫人心中愤懑，道，“不曾欺瞒，只是姻缘又是由何而定？”  
　　  
　　月老笑指天道，“天定。”  
　　  
　　夫人无奈，只得继续往下看，只见刘彦昌又与一牛姓女子红线相系，不由得“呀”了一声，“这刘彦昌不是与这牛小姐有另一桩姻缘？”  
　　  
　　月老道，“此乃牛尚书家女公子。夫人乃金仙，刘彦昌阳世自当有妻子掌家。夫人莫慌，你等一仙一凡，不分嫡庶，并无干系。”  
　　  
　　夫人呵呵冷笑，“我虽非凡间女子，不曾妄想风月之事，亦尝闻卓氏语，愿得一心人，白首不相离。这岂是无甚干系！”  
　　  
　　月老道，“夫人，姻缘乃天定。”  
　　  
　　夫人道，“既有凡妻，何须仙妻？”  
　　  
　　月老再拜道，“夫人，姻缘天定。你与刘君确有一宿之缘，若尘缘未了，不知日后将惹出何等大祸。小神言尽于此。”  
　　  
　　言毕，月老拜辞而去，独留元真夫人沉吟不语。毕竟不知孽缘如何解开，且听下回分解。

**Author's Note:**

> 假如想理解这一回背后原著故事，强烈建议去《八仙得道传》第八十五回围观！


End file.
